Leather and Lace
by DarkLightningEnvy
Summary: Regina buys a leather jacket after hearing Emma tell Ruby she finds leather really sexy, and learns drunken decisions aren't always disastrous. Tumblr prompt.
1. Chapter One

There's something about the pang in Regina's chest when she hears Emma Swan's voice that makes her sick with herself. For all intents and purposes, Regina has sworn to herself that the feeling is nothing more than a burning irritation at the blonde's existence. She had almost managed to convince herself of that for a while there, until Emma had pulled Henry out of that mine safely. The mayor still berates herself daily for the near slip up on her part, getting so close to Emma that there could be no other reason than intent to kiss her. God, Regina had wanted to kiss her…it made her absolutely ill to think about, but it had changed the definition of the pang in her chest from irritation to arousal.

The pang returns when Emma's voice carries across Granny's, invading Regina's personal space like some kind of cling on. She wants to roll her eyes from the spot she has taken up at the end of the counter, but the whiskey had kicked in a long time ago, so there is no point in pretending. Because of this (both the whiskey and her lack of desire to pretend), Regina doesn't turn around, unwilling to acknowledge Emma or let Emma acknowledge her. This thought is almost null and void when Regina hears Ruby's voice accompanying Emma's.

"No one in their right mind wears that kind of leather anymore, Em," Ruby says, and Regina hears two chairs pull out from the table directly behind her. Great. Now she can't make an unnoticed escape. If they haven't noticed her yet, they will, and even if they have the common sense not to speak to her, she will still be caught drunk in public. Why had coming here been a good idea, again?

"Thanks, Ruby," Emma says, and Regina doesn't have to be looking at her to know she's smirking. She can even tell the woman's emotions by her tone of voice now…how pathetic. "I like my coats. They aren't really that chic, no, but those things have stuck with me through a lot."

"Sorry, I can't accept that as an excuse to like them," Ruby responds, and Regina has to smirk lightly. It's good to know Regina isn't the only one who finds those hideous things obnoxious. Sure, she has pictured ripping said hideous things off of the blonde's athletic body more than once, but that really is the point, isn't it? To get rid of the ugly fabric? Emma has a natural beauty to her, but she dumbs it down considerably with her less than tasteful wardrobe.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I didn't ask you to like it," Emma says, and Regina could have rolled her eyes at the snorting laugh Ruby gives in response. "I like leather. It's sexy."

_Sexy? She thinks those things are sexy?_

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Ruby says incredulously, her voice almost matching the absolute horror playing through Regina's less than functioning head. "Those things aren't sexy. They're drab. If you want sexy leather, you need like…black leather coats or something."

"I love black leather coats," Emma reasons. "On other people, though."

Regina can almost taste the smirks shared between the two. She's had enough. Emptying the rest of the whiskey from the glass she holds tightly in one hand, Regina sets it down with a thunk, pushing herself unsteadily out of her seat. She is picking up her coat when the blonde's voice carries over to her.

"Regina, are you alright?"

The brunette turns to give Emma an 'are you kidding me?' look, but only manages to make herself dizzy. Bracing a palm against the chair she has just gotten out of, she blinks once, then speaks, unaware of how slurred and uneven her usual sharp, direct tone is. "I'm perfectly fine, Sheriff. Now mind your own business."

"Wow, good evening to you, too," Emma mutters, which Regina quite clearly picks up, even as she moves away for the door to the diner. "You aren't driving, right?" Regina ignores her and keeps walking. Before Emma gets the bright idea to get up and follow, she is out the door and walking in the direction of downtown.

When Regina wakes the next morning, two things greet her: a killer headache that threatens to split her skull in half, and a gorgeous black leather coat hanging on the knob of her closet door. As soon as she sees it, the conversation from the previous night returns, and she knows damn well that she was setting aside her pride for the day and putting the coat on


	2. Chapter Two

There's an almost animalistic feeling of smug superiority present in Emma Swan when Regina Mills walks into her office in a leather jacket. It tells her several things, each of which proves her thought process to be correct. Something she's going to make absolute certain to rub in the Mayor's face, now that the evidence is right in front of her. Because if there is one thing that Emma knows Regina can't stand, it's the idea of handing over even the smallest amount of control. Something she has done by purchasing and being seen in the waist length article of clothing wrapped perfectly around her form.

"Miss Swan, I need the paperwork for next quarter's budget," Regina says as she comes to a stop in front of Emma's desk, one hand going immediately to her hip. Emma has to bite back a smirk as the woman's posture straightens upon her ceased movement, almost like she is trying to show off the jacket. It's early evening, so Emma is the only one in the station, aside from the Mayor; Leroy had served his twenty-four hours, so Emma had let him out at four. It was almost six now, and Emma would be wrapping up for the day in less than a half hour.

"Nice jacket," Emma acknowledges, and her tone is filled with mockery. She can't help it. She's never been that good at discretion, and she really has no desire to be good at it right now. The slight flick of Regina's eyebrow as the other woman tries to feign boredom with a seemingly pointless observation only moves Emma to smirk.

"You were supposed to have that paperwork to me this morning," Regina says, clearly deciding to ignore the fact that Emma has complimented her. Even if the tone was filled with amusement, Emma is a little offended that Regina obviously thinks she hadn't meant it. "Out of everything I _know _you're capable of, I would expect signing your name to be a given."

Emma blinks, her own brow flicking up now. She can't figure out whether to be offended that Regina has just taken a jab at her, or surprised that it was amidst a compliment. Instead, she refocuses on her initial intention. "You obviously weren't that worried about it, or you'd have been in here hours ago. Distracted, maybe? Making a little…" Emma's eyes flick down to the black leather, roving over it almost hungrily. "…Errand run?"

Regina's eyes flick down to the jacket now, then back up to Emma's face. She's caught off guard by the approving look on the blonde's features. She opens her mouth to speak, but Emma cuts her off, pushing her luck a little further.

"Alright, we can cut the crap," Emma says, pushing herself to her feet and moving around her desk. She stops in front of it, folding her arms and leaning against it. "You just gave yourself away, on more than one level."

Regina stares at Emma like the woman has just dropped out of a spaceship. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought I saw you trying to eavesdrop at Granny's last night," Emma says. "I wasn't sure, since you were drunk, and your back was turned to me all night."

Regina snorts, her hand coming off of her hip so her arms can fold in defense. "And what does this have to do with anything, Miss Swan?" The question is spat venomously, almost striking Emma down, but the advantage of never getting too emotionally invested had its benefits for the blonde. "I am allowed to have a life outside of work."

"I just told Ruby last night that I think leather is sexy," Emma says, her green hues piercing Regina's brown ones. "And here you are, in my office, wearing a brand new leather jacket." She pauses, her eyes flicking down again to take in the coat. It looks almost foreign on Regina, but it also makes her appear a little less tightly wound. She completely rocks the look, however, with a black skirt and tights, black pumps, and a white silk blouse. It almost makes Emma jealous that this bitch can pull off a leather coat better than her.

Emma expects to be mocked. Regina's never let her front down, even when caught in the act. She always has some excuse, or some snotty comment that makes Emma want to smash her head into something. Instead, Regina unfolds her arms, crossing the five-step distance that separates them and placing her hands on either side of Emma, bracing them against the woman's desk. When she leans in, it's with a confidence Emma envies, and she never breaks eye contact.

"Did it work?"

The words bring a full smirk to Emma's lips. She can't believe the Mayor actually went through the trouble of spending all of that money just to get attention she already had. Tilting her head, Emma stares Regina down, staying silent for several long moments. When she speaks, it's with victory almost palpable.

"You could have just asked."

Anger flashes in Regina's eyes, and she pulls back, a sneer curling her upper lip. She's being mocked. "You got your confession, Sheriff," she snarls, and though she's straightened herself up, she hasn't moved away from Emma. "What else do you want?"

"I want to know why this is too damn easy," Emma states, using her leverage against the desk to fold one ankle over the other. She knows there's a catch. She can see it in Regina's eyes; the woman never succumbed like this without something being in it for her. Regina's moving forward again, however, and Emma knows that she's about to play right into whatever this game is. All over some stupid, sexy leather.

"Is it so difficult to believe, Sheriff," Regina practically purrs, grasping the front of Emma's shirt and pulling her forward to press herself against her. "That I might simply want you to fuck me?" Her free hand circles around Emma's waist, pressing into the small of her back to hold her against her body. When she speaks again, her lips are inches from the blonde's ear, and Emma knows Regina can feel the shiver that tears down her spine. "That I might be willing to give a little to get a little?"

Regina isn't giving a little, and they both damn well know it. Regina is manipulating Emma. The Sheriff can't figure out if it really is for sex, or if it's for some other reason as well. Maybe this is how Regina plans to finally claim control over Emma – using her carnal desires to her advantage.

_No, _Emma thinks. _She's still handed me control by even buying the coat in the first place. _

The hand gripping Regina's shirt pulls at the material, un-tucking it from the high waist skirt. Triumph is evident in Regina's eyes, but Emma hasn't let her win yet. Carefully, Emma's fingers unbutton the blouse at her mercy, taking her time as they move up the brunette's body. She purposely brushes her pinky finger over the visibly hardened nipple of Regina's left breast when she reaches that high, almost smirking at Regina's reaction of biting her lip. When the blouse is completely unbuttoned, Emma's eyes take in the sight, biting her own lip at the discovery of white lace.

"Take the shirt off," Emma says quietly, running a hand over Regina's stomach muscles. "Put the jacket back on."

"Giving orders now, are we?" Regina purrs, the jacket sliding down her arms regardless. Emma plucks it off of her to keep it from hitting the floor, unable to bear the thought of such delicate fabric being treated with lack of care. She doesn't show the same kindness for the white fabric that slides down Regina's arms next, barely batting a lash as it hits the floor and Regina reaches for the jacket. Emma slips it on for her, then stands back to admire the sight of white lace beneath black leather. It takes the blonde a moment to pick her jaw up off of the floor and force her eyes to stop bulging from her head.

"I take it you approve?" Regina asks with a smirk. Emma nods dumbly.

"Uh huh."

She wants to smack that smug, triumphant smirk right off of Regina's face, but as the brunette steps closer, she realizes this was the game all along, and she really has stepped right into it. Regina tries to push Emma onto the desk, but the blonde grasps her wrist and turns them, pressing her against the edge of it. Regina looks annoyed, but the look wears away as Emma presses herself against the woman's body and starts kissing a hot, wet trail up her neck. Emma can hear her breath catch, and that's more than enough encouragement for her to slip her hand inside the coat and stroke her fingers over the white lace covering a breast.

"If you're going to fuck me, Sheriff," Regina murmurs in Emma's ear. "Then do it right."

Emma pulls short to look Regina in the eye; the shining look of challenge is present, and Emma can't exactly say no to that. Grasping the mayor's thigh, she jerks it up to wrap around her waist, pressing her backwards into the desk until her back almost hits the surface. Her hand slides up Regina's thigh, shoving the skirt up to rest around her hips, then settling herself firmly against her center.

"Define _right_, Madame Mayor," she hisses softly before slamming her lips against hers. Regina responds enthusiastically, parting her lips and shoving her tongue forcefully into Emma's mouth. Emma takes pride in the low growl that vibrates in the brunette's throat as Emma starts grinding forcefully against her, and her fingers grip a slender hip as a strong thigh tightens around her waist as leverage to grind up against her.

Regina's back hits the desk when Emma pushes her, and she scowls for a minute before her body twists in surprise at the shock of Emma's teeth biting along the top of her breast. Little red marks are left behind; Emma doesn't give a damn if they linger or not. Maybe it'll teach Regina to put her damn cleavage away in public so Emma can actually get some work done. Her hands shove at the skirt again, hiking it around Regina's hips, and she rips a hole in the center of the black tights clinging to the woman. Regina doesn't even get her protest out before Emma's finger is stroking her through the black satin panties.

The way Regina writhes and arches against Emma's fingers screams impatience, but Emma can tell by the looks of pleasure she's trying to keep off her face that she's enjoying how Emma's taking her time. As Emma circles Regina's clit with her thumb, Regina bites her lip around a groan. When Emma slips her fingers past the satin to run her fingers through the soaked folds, Regina pants softly and rotates her hips. Emma's extremely proud of herself when Regina lets out a loud, uninhibited moan when the blonde slips a finger inside of her and curls it, testing the wet walls that clench around her knuckle.

Emma's knuckle deep with two fingers when she notices Regina struggling against the surface of the desk. At first she thinks the brunette is about to come, but she doesn't read enough signs from the pulsing walls around her fingers. Glancing up, she realizes Regina's trying to get out of the coat, and she pulls her fingers out. Grasping hold of the bottom of the jacket, she pulls Regina into a sitting position.

"Nuh uh," she says. "Leave it on."

"I'm hot," Regina pants. Emma presses her soaked, sticky fingers to the mayor's lips, and Regina takes them into her mouth, seemingly without even thinking. As a smooth, hot tongue licks at her fingers, Emma leans in to Regina's ear, her teeth tugging on the earlobe.

"You'll live."

Regina looks angry for a minute, but Emma shoves her back down onto the desk, ripping the satin off of her and plunging her fingers back inside. Leaning down, her tongue swipes over Regina's clit, and the woman is panting harshly, her fingers scrambling for purchase on the desk. The thigh locked around Emma's waist moves up the blonde's body, locking over her shoulder and pressing against her neck to bring her face closer. Emma's feeling rather full of herself when Regina eventually slams her other thigh over Emma's opposite shoulder and practically rides the sheriff's tongue.

When Regina is moaning roughly with every pant, Emma pulls her fingers free again. This earns a whimper of protest, but it's followed quickly by a harsh cry when Emma's tongue slides through the length of her and just narrowly misses her clit. "Fuck, Swan, don't fucking tease me," Regina snarls, rather well for someone who is completely losing her composure being fucked on a desk. Emma ignores her, letting her tongue circle Regina's entrance slowly, smirking against her when Regina's fingers grab her hair and pull. After a few shallow thrusts into her, she licks all the way up to her clit, flicking once, twice, and Regina is exploding. Her back arches off the desk, her legs squeezing around Emma's head, and she cries out like someone just mugged her. The fingers in Emma's hair pull so hard, Emma's positive she lost a couple of chunks. That's going to hurt later.

Emma licks the length of Regina again as the brunette comes down, almost groaning at the sharp, addicting taste. She pulls away completely after that, grasping the bottom of the leather jacket and pulling Regina into a sitting position again. She almost laughs at how dazed Regina looks.

"Was it worth a hundred and fifty dollars, Madame Mayor?"

Regina glares with what little enthusiasm she can muster up. "Have a seat, Miss Swan."

Emma's brow lifts. "Excuse me?"

"I said," Regina pushes herself off of the desk with surprising grace for someone who just came harder than Emma ever had in her life, "_Have a seat._" She pushes Emma backwards, and the blonde falls into the chair behind her. She shoots an annoyed look up at Regina, but it is immediately gone when the woman drops to her knees in front of her. "What are you –"

A sharp look silences her, and she just stares as Regina undoes her belt and pulls her jeans over her hips. She's impressed; Emma herself can barely manage to get the skintight pants on, let alone off most of the time. She doesn't really have much time to think about that, however, because Regina pushes her thighs as far apart as they'll go while still trapped within the confines of the jeans, and she's face first in Emma's arousal, inhaling sharply before snaking her tongue through her folds. Regina doesn't tease or beat around the bush; her tongue slams into Emma's clit, and the blonde's hips fly off of the chair, her fingers scrambling to hold the edges so she doesn't fall to the floor. Regina is rough, but she still has a sense of finesse and order, tongue fucking Emma's clit like it was the lower cone of a Drumstick. A few more seconds of this, and Emma knows she isn't going to last.

Regina's tongue slips over Emma's clit once more before two fingers suddenly push into the blonde. Emma's mouth opens in a silent moan, and her whole body clenches, then shudders when the fingers curl and stroke against a spot inside of her Emma didn't even know existed. She comes babbling, her hips rolling firmly against Regina's mouth and fingers, until she is spent enough to collapse against the chair, hanging half off of it.

Regina gives one more lick of Emma's clit before lifting up to kiss the sheriff; Emma can taste herself on the mayor's lips and tongue, making her moan helplessly into her mouth.

"Now it was worth a hundred and fifty dollars," Regina mutters against Emma's lips, then pulls away.

Emma can't help but think, as Regina collects herself the best way she could (which isn't very successful, considering her panties and tights aew ripped to shreds, and her lipstick is all over Emma's thighs and lips) and departs, that it was well worth it for her, too.


End file.
